Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In waste sludge dewatering, waste sludge may be treated to obtain a dry product. The dry product may provide a substantial reduction in storage volume, facilitate transportation, and reduce energy in instances where incineration of the product is performed. Chemical conditioning may be utilized to facilitate dewatering of waste sludge. The conditioning may cause the flocculation of suspended particulates in the waste sludge.